Five Night's At Freddy's: Final Party
by raydark182
Summary: After everything that's happened to the Afton Family and all those that were harmed by Freddy's, One manages to bring peace to them all.


**_This is a one-shot that is based on the new game Scott Cawthon put out no too long ago and gives what I think is the perfect ending to all of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. For those who don't want spoilers, I recommend you play the game first to really get a grasp on what happened, for everyone else, enjoy and I'll explain some things at the end._**

 _ **Five Nights at Freddy's**_

 _ **Final Party**_

* * *

A dark room showed to have a figure sitting down, which nobody could see due to the only light being from the old computer that was in front of the being. It completely shadowed him and hid him well.

If anyone was with the person however, they would find an usual scent that filled the room. The scent of decomposing flesh and bile that was on the floor, something that could make any normal person vomit in disgust.

It was the aroma of a rotting being whose entire body was nothing more than a hollow suit of skin, blackened and purple beyond recognition.

The figure didn't move as the computer soon turned off by itself, leaving it in total darkness for what seemed like an eternity.

Though there was a break in the silence as the speakers of the room turned on.

Soon, a voice began speaking through them, which sounded like a little girl.

" **You played right into our hands. Did you really think that this job fell out of the sky for you? No, this was a gift, for us. You gathered them all together in one place, just like he asked you to. All of those little souls, in one place. Just for us, a gift. Now we can do what we were created to do and be complete... I will make you proud daddy, watch, listen, and be full-** "

Suddenly a beep cut off her speaking as a new voice started talking, this one was an adult male.

"Connection Terminated. I'm sorry to interrupt you Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name," the voice began to say as the computer turned back on automatically. "But I'm afraid you've been misinformed, you are not here to receive a gift. Nor have you been called here by the individual you assume, although you have indeed called, you have all been called here into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune."

As he said that, the computer turned back on by itself and revealed what looked like a grid of a maze, having fourteen boxes connecting with hallways and one large one in the middle of it.

"A Labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped, your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeing so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them, none of you will, this is where your story ends."

The large middle box soon disappeared as the small box in front of it started blinking.

"And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you. Although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want, I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be."

The figure moved his chair forward, revealing the face of a purple being whose eyes were no longer in their sockets, leaving only empty holes that were as black as night. Though despite the horrific appearance, after hearing the voice speak and reveal their intention, their on the beings face was the faint movement of a smile attempting, but failed due to the now dead muscles and nerves.

"I am remaining as well, I am nearby. This place will not be remembered, and the memory of everything that started this can final begin to fade away as the agony of every tragedy should."

Soon enough, four separate screens appeared, revealing four individual animatronics that were set on fire, each one trying to escape by breaking down the walls. Though their attempts failed as they started losing pieces of their bodies.

The animatronics revealed were **Spring-trap, Baby, Molten Freddy,** and **Lefty**.

"And to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still and give up your spirits, they don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smokes clear."

However, the screen soon focused on one, Spring-trap, who was trying to claw his way out as his suit was completely gone, leaving only the remains of what was once a human body.

"Although for one of you, the darkest pit of hell has opened up to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting, old friend."

The room started to glow slightly as the heat began to increase on the thermometer that was on the table. The purple being knew that it had already started, and simply relaxed its body, causing it to slowly degenerate. The screen then turned to Lefty, whose suit was completely gone and revealed the melted mask of the **Puppet,** who simply leaned against the wall and relaxed itself.

"My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. Its in your nature to protect the innocent, I'm sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up into their arms the way you lifted others into your's. And then, what became of you? I should've known you wouldn't be content to disappear, not my daughter. I couldn't save you then, so let me save you now. Its time to rest, for you and for those you have carried in your arms. This ends for all of us, end communication."

The speakers beeped as the puppet simply laid on its side, like a child would if they were tired, and allowed itself to be consumed by the flames.

With that, the computer began to burn as the fire that was started entered into the room, destroying everything in its path.

The purple being, **Michael Afton** , felt everything rush back to him as the flames started consuming him as well. All the pain he caused to his own brother, the terrible things he was forced to endure under the orders of his father, and the pain he himself endured when he was transformed.

Despite all that, he felt weightless, free and at peace with himself.

"Mother...Little Brother... Elizabeth... I'm coming home..." was the only thing he could say before the fire consumed him completely.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere**_

Darkness enveloped Michael, he could feel it gripping it onto his form as it attempted to drag him down. However, that darkness soon broke as a light emerged and illuminated all around him.

He could feel the warmth of someone's hand touching his cheek, causing him to open his eyes and be greeted with a sight he never thought he'd see again.

"Hello my child," the woman said with a British accent as she smiled at him.

"M.m..Mother?" he replied with the same accent, slowly sitting up from where he was. He soon realized that his form was that of his adult body, free from the tainted purple it had changed into and was now his normal skin color.

"You've been sleeping for quite a while love, come, lets have breakfast," she said before getting up and leaving the room.

He looked around, seeing his old room from when he was a kid, exactly the same from before everything happened. He was back in his childhood home, only now it felt more relaxing than it did before.

Michael soon got up and walked towards the mirror, seeing himself as a normal person again, and not a flesh suit. The tears started pouring down his face, realizing what had happened, but not caring as he knew what it meant.

In a flash, he threw on some clothes and hurried downstairs, arriving at the table where there were two already sitting.

He was breathing heavily with joy as more tears ran down his face. There in front of him was his brother and sister, both of them having what looked like Golden Fredbear and Baby in their arms.

Only instead of them looking monstrous, they appeared to be friendly and loving.

He rushed towards them, giving them a tight hug and sobbing as he continuously told them how happy he was to see them again.

Their mother soon came in with plates as she set them down in front of the two.

"Well love, come on then," she told Michael, who looked at his two siblings. Both of them looked at their brother, and smiled, nodding at him.

He wiped his nose and eyes, sitting down on the table and began to eat, enjoying the wonderful feeling he had that he was finally with his family once again.

For Michael, this was his happiest day.

* * *

 _ **Now, for those who are a bit confused, allow me to explain: See the Pizzeria simulator is actually Fnaf 6 and its about William Afton's partner, Henry, coming up with a plan to get all the animatronics together in one place to end it all. He sends a job ad, which Michael Afton who is still alive, accepts and brings all of the animatronics together. Also for those wondering why Lefty is the Puppet, its because Henry's daughter was William's first victim, she became the puppet to protect the kids. Her own father knew she would try to help and built Lefty to capture and contain her. As for Molten Freddy, he's Mangle from Sister Location, made up of three Animatronics: Fredbear, Funtime Foxy, and Balora. Meaning that there are three souls in that animatronic that were left behind from Afton's and he had to bring them in as well to put them at peace.**_

 _ **This is the finale of Five Night's at Freddy's and finishes the timeline of this story off for good, but hopefully Scott gives us something new that we will all enjoy so don't stop loving Five Night's at Freddy's.**_


End file.
